A Song that Forgotten
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Terima kasih karena tidak pernah melupakan. AU. [AkaKuro]-close request


Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini.

 **A Song that Forgotten © Jogag Busang**

 _Teringat kau yang menyanyikan lagu ini dalam kepulan senja_

 _Aku menari mengajakmu telah lama_

 _Tak terbayang kisah-kisah, atau legenda_

 _Tentang kita berdua_

 _Ingatkah kau pada cerita masa dulu?_

 _Kita pernah berjalan bersama-sama_

 _Kita pernah bergandengan tangan di jalan berundak_

 _Kau tentu masih belum berubah_

 _Atau, masihkah?_

 **[]**

 **I.**

"Apa?" Pemuda berambut biru memekik penuh kekagetan.

Seisi ruangan mendadak hening. Tidak menyangka reaksi yang didapat akan seperti ini.

Ketua agensi berkacamata menaikkan alis. "Kenapa, Kuroko?"

"Ma-maaf. Saya hanya tidak menyangka saja akan menyanyi bersama dia di atas panggung."

"Tenang saja, Kuroko. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Dia dapat diajak bekerja sama dengan mudah. Atau, kau kaget karena terlalu senang? Dia adalah penyanyi muda yang sangat berbakat. Seorang model dan penyanyi Amerika. Sebuah kehormatan kau dapat berduet dengannya."

Tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali mengangguk.

Sang ketua agensi kemudian mengakhiri rapat pada hari itu.

"Tetsu-kuuun!"

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda menyambut Kuroko dengan bersemangat saat Kuroko keluar dari ruangan. Manajer Kuroko.

"Ah, Momoi-san."

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Manajer Shintaro?"

"Baik, Momoi-san."

"Tapi kenapa tampangmu kusut begitu, Tetsu-kun? Kau tidak dapat _job_ , ya?"

"Bukan begitu, Momoi-san," Kuroko mengambil tempat duduk di depan ruangan, "aku akan duet dengan penyanyi lain di acara Singing to Night hari Minggu nanti."

"Wah! Itu bagus, Tetsu-kun. Acara itu sangat terkenal akhir-akhir ini, kau dapat meningkatkan popularitasmu di sana."

"Iya, aku tahu," tapi Kuroko sedang tidak bersemangat.

"Ada apa, Tetsu-kun? Kau sepertinya tidak senang dengan acara itu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Momoi-san," Kuroko membalas meskipun jawabannya tidak terlalu sesuai. "Aku akan bertemu dengannya besok pagi untuk berlatih menyanyi dengannya."

Bahkan Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"Begitu, ya? Hmm, jadi aku harus mengatur jadwalmu lagi." Momoi mengeluarkan catatannya.

Kuroko beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berjalan menuju mobil di parkiran. Momoi mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil, supir segera menyalakan mesin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa penyanyi yang akan berduet denganmu nanti, Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko memalingkan wajah, memilih menatap pemandangan di luar dari kaca mobil, seperti enggan untuk menjawab.

 _Haruskah ia menyebutkan nama itu?_

"Siapa, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi meminta perhatian.

"Akashi Seijuurou," ucapnya beberapa detik kemudian.

 **II.**

 _Kuroko sedang berada di kantin dengan teman_ _sekelasnya_ _, Ogiwara Shigehiro, menghabiskan waktu istirahat sambil menikmati secangkir es teh._

 _"Kudengar kau mendaftarkan diri ke dalam klub drama. Apakah itu benar, Ogiwara-kun?"_

 _"Itu benar, Kuroko. Kenapa? Kau tertarik untuk bergabung? Kulihat kau belum menentukan akan masuk ke klub mana._ _Sebagai siswa kelas satu di SMA ini, kau harus bergabung dengan minimal satu klub, itu adalah kewajiban, Kuroko._ _"_

 _"_ _Iya, aku tahu, Ogiwara-kun. Tapi aku bingung_ _. Aku tidak terlalu berbakat di bidang apa pun."_

 _"Kulihat kau suka membaca. Kau bisa masuk ke klub Perpustakaan."_

 _"Klub Perpustakaan? Aku tidak tertarik dengan buku-buku sastra. Aku hanya membaca komik, tidak lebih dari itu." Kuroko menopang dagu. Matanya terlihat membayangkan sesuatu. "_ _Aku_ _ingin sesuatu yang lebih menantang._ _Basket, mungkin._ _"_

 _"Apa? Basket? Tinggimu saja kurang."_

 _Kuroko memasang wajah masam, dia tahu kalau Ogiwara akan berkata seperti itu._

 _"Atau kau bisa masuk ke klub Melukis?"_

 _Kuroko tertawa. "Ya ampun, aku tidak bisa menggambar atau mewarnai dengan baik, Ogiwara-kun."_

 _"Karena itu, kau harus masuk ke sana untuk berlatih."_

 _"Tapi aku juga tidak suka menggambar."_

 _Ogiwara tampak bersimpati dengan Kuroko. Ah, teman satunya ini memang sangat menggemaskan, kalau tidak bisa disebut sangat menjengkelkan._ _Kuroko memang selalu begini. Dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal baru. Semua membosankan, begitu menurutnya._

 _"Kalau kau masih bingung, pulang sekolah nanti aku bisa menemanimu berkeliling ke setiap klub. Kau mau?"_

 _"Baiklah. Aku mau, Ogiwara-kun."_

 _Dengan begitu, mereka berdua melanjutkan kegiatan sekolah._

 _Sesuai janji,_ _selepas pulang sekolah,_ _Ogiwara mengajak Kuroko berkeliling. Banyak sekali klub yang ada di sekolah; klub_ _O_ _lahraga (yang terpecah menjadi klub_ _S_ _epak_ _B_ _ola,_ _B_ _asket,_ _B_ _ola_ _V_ _oli,_ _B_ _ulu_ _T_ _angkis),_ _K_ _esenian (klub_ _M_ _elukis,_ _M_ _enari,_ _M_ _usik),_ _P_ _erpustakan, sampai_ _K_ _erajinan dan_ _M_ _emasak; tetapi tidak ada yang menarik perhatian Kuroko sama sekali._

 _"Bagaimana?"_

 _"Aku masih tidak tahu, Ogiwara-kun."_

 _"Oh, iya. Masih ada satu lagi klub yang belum kita datangi. Ayo!"_

 _Ogiwara mengajak Kuroko menuju lantai teratas._

 _"Kita akan ke klub apa?"_

 _Ogiwara tidak menjawab, malah masuk ke ruangan. Ternyata ruangan itu adalah sebuah aula musik._

 _Lamat-lamat, Kuroko mendengar suara orang menyanyi di atas panggung kecil._

 _Selama beberapa menit, Kuroko tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari seorang_ _laki-laki_ _berambut merah yang sedang menyanyi tersebut. Dengan petikan gitar yang lembut,_ _laki-laki_ _tadi mampu membawa Kuroko meresapi lagu yang dia nyanyikan._ _Dia seperti bercahaya di atas panggung. Kuroko sangat terkesan dengannya._

 _"Kau suka dengan lagu itu?" tanya Ogiwara._

 _"Lagu aslinya aku tidak tertarik, sih. Tapi karena dia meng_ _-_ cover _lagunya dengan_ _indah_ _, aku menjadi suka."_

 _Kuroko masih tahan berdiri demi menyaksikan laki-laki tadi menyelesaikan lagunya. Tanpa sadar, dia bertepuk tangan._ _Laki-laki_ _berambut merah yang menyadari kehadiran Kuroko hanya tersenyum, seolah mengucapan terima kasih._

 _Ogiwara kemudian mengajak Kuroko keluar karena agenda klub menyanyi hari ini hanya evaluasi._

 _"Ogiwara-kun! Aku sudah memutuskan_ _akan ke klub mana!"_

 _Dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang laki-laki bernama Kuroko Tetsuya berani memiliki mimpi._

 _... 'Aku ingin menyanyi di atas panggung bersama Akashi.'_

 **III.**

Kuroko turun dari mobil. Ada perasaan gamang yang menyerbu. Dia ingin berhenti dan masuk kembali saja ke dalam mobil. Ini salah. Dia belum siap untuk bertemu. Dia masih belum siap.

Akan tetapi, Kuroko tahu bukan sifatnya bertindak semacam itu. Demi Tuhan, dia bukan pengecut. Dia itu laki-laki.

' _Ini hanya latihan vokal biasa'_ , Kuroko memberi mantra.

Sambil memakai kacamata hitam, Kuroko memasuki rumah bertingkat yang lebih mirip dengan studio film ketimbang rumah musik. Menurut alamat yang diberikan manajernya, Kuroko akan berlatih di tempat tersebut. Semoga dia memang tidak salah.

Kuroko mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci, kok."

Bohong jika Kuroko pura-pura tidak mengenal pemilik suara tersebut. Dengan pelan, dibukanya pintu tersebut. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah mencolok adalah objek pertama yang merebut atensinya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Tetsuya."

 **IV.**

 _"Perkenalkan, namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Kelasku satu tingkat di atasmu. Selamat datang di klub menyanyi."_

 _"Namaku... Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal juga, Akashi-kun."_

 _Kedua lelaki tersebut berjabat tangan._

 _Itu adalah hari pertama Kuroko bergabung di klub Menyanyi. Awalnya dia malu-malu memperkenalkan diri, tapi Akashi ternyata adalah laki-laki yang menyenangkan. Di samping itu, anggota lain juga menyambut Kuroko dengan hangat._

 _Dalam waktu singkat, Kuroko mulai belajar melatih suara, terutama vokal dasar. Sebelumnya, Kuroko tidak pernah seantusias ini dalam mendalami sesuatu, apalagi menyanyi, dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal semacam ini dengan serius. Perkembangannya dalam menyanyi ternyata juga menakjubkan. Kuroko akhirnya menyadari, bahwa dia memiliki ciri khas dalam menyanyi yang tidak bisa ditirukan oleh siapa pun._

 _Selama di klub, Akashi selalu membimbing Kuroko. Dari hari ke hari, keduanya semakin dekat. Berlatih hingga larut dan menyanyi bersama, Kuroko merasa bahwa dia telah menemukan dunia yang selama ini dia cari. Akashi-lah yang membuat Kuroko yakin bahwa pilihannya dengan bergabung dalam klub menyanyi adalah pilihan yang tepat._

 _Hubungan mereka sudah bukan dalam ranah persahabatan lagi._

 _"Kau tahu, Tetsuya? Kita berdua memiliki mimpi yang sama. Bagaimana kalau kita membentuk grup duet, Tetsuya?" Akashi bertanya saat mereka jeda latihan. Saat itu, Akashi sudah kelas tiga, sedangkan Kuroko baru kelas dua._

 _"Kita? Aku dan Akashi-kun?"_

 _Akashi mengangguk mantap. "Aku tahu kita berdua sama-sama berbakat. Tidak ada salahnya jika kita bergabung membentuk grup duet. Atau, kau ingin terjun secara solo?"_

 _Mata Kuroko berbinar. "Tidak, Akashi-kun. Aku lebih suka kalau kita menyanyi bersama."_

 _Tidak dapat dilukiskan bagaimana bahagianya Kuroko menyambut ajakan tersebut. Mereka berdua mulai merancang lagu pertama. Kuroko yang menjadi penulis lagunya, sementara Akashi mengatur musiknya._

 _Sekitar satu bulan, lagu pertama mereka telah selesai dibuat. Judulnya_ Tears of Rain _. Ada satu produser musik yang tertarik dengan kolaborasi unik tersebut dan menawari mereka berdua untuk rekaman. Akashi dan Kuroko dengan senang hati menerima tawaran tersebut._

 _Sayangnya, pada hari rekaman, Akashi tidak pernah datang ke studio rekaman. Kuroko sudah menunggu berhari-hari kemudian, sambil membatin,_ mungkin Akashi sedang sibuk atau bagaimana _; tetapi nyatanya Akashi tetap tidak datang. Di sekolah pun, Akashi tidak masuk. Kuroko jelas mencemaskannya, seolah-olah, Akashi menghilang dari kehidupannya begitu saja._

 _Seminggu setelah rekaman yang dibatalkan, Kuroko menerima pesan pendek dari Akashi._

"Hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Amerika. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu bernyanyi lagi, Tetsuya."

 **V.**

"Sudah lama sekali, ya, sejak latihan terakhir kita. Tiga tahun? Empat tahun? Oh, iya. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kuroko, yang berdiri di dekat pintu hanya menatap dingin. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menampar Akashi, tapi Kuroko berhasil menahan diri.

"Kau ternyata sudah berhasil menjadi seorang penyanyi. Bahkan kau sendiri bisa melakukannya. Kau berhasil mewujudkan mimpimu. Kuucapkan selamat, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tidak membalas kalimat dari Akashi tadi, malah menyibukkan diri dengan mengambil gitar di sudut ruangan. Baginya ucapan selamat tersebut lebih mirip paksaan.

"Apa lagu yang akan kita nyanyikan nanti?" Akashi bertanya lagi, seakan ketidakpedulian Kuroko tidak berdampak apa-apa.

Si bocah biru tidak bereaksi. Dia terus saja membatu. Penyebutan 'kita' seakan terdengar konyol di telinganya.

Ingin sekali rasanya Kuroko mengutuk acara Singing to Night yang mempertemukannya dengan Akashi, tapi dia tahu, semua media sudah menginfokan dirinya yang akan tampil. Kalau dia menghindar, semua perjuangannya akan sia-sia.

"Tetsuya," Akashi memanggil, suaranya terdengar berat, tidak lagi berkata manis-manis seperti tadi. "Apakah kau masih marah kepadaku seperti tiga tahun yang lalu?"

Tampaknya Akashi tidak memerlukan jawaban lebih jauh. Air mata yang menitik di pipi Kuroko sudah menjawabnya.

Mereka berdua tetap diam seperti itu hingga menjelang siang. Sampai akhir waktu latihan, Kuroko tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Ini gawat, padahal mereka akan tampil tiga hari lagi. Kemungkinan besar, besok dan besoknya lagi, Kuroko tidak akan mau mengunjungi Akashi lagi.

Kuroko akhirnya berdiri, siap untuk pulang. Namun, sebelum Kuroko menutup pintu, dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku ingin kau dan aku menyanyikan lagu pertama kita."

Akashi tidak dapat berkata-kata. Dalam hati Akashi merasa gembira, Kuroko ternyata masih mengingatnya.

 **VI.**

 _Hati Kuroko terasa perih. Sebegitu mudahnya Akashi meninggalkannya? Bukankah Akashi sendiri yang pernah berkata bahwa mereka berdua akan mewujudkan mimpi bersama-sama? Tapi kenapa sekarang malah Akashi yang seperti ingin membuang mimpi?_

 _Ini tidak adil. Ini sungguh menyakitkan._

 _Kenapa Akashi harus pergi? Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padanya?_

 _Ponsel Akashi sudah tidak aktif lagi sejak hari itu. Tidak ada teman-teman atau tetangga atau siapa pun yang tahu kenapa dia harus pergi begiu mendadak._

 _Apa selama ini Akashi memang tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih? Apakah mereka hanya sebatas teman saja?_

 _Kuroko tidak mau percaya._

 _Bahkan jika Akashi menganggapnya sekadar teman biasa, seharusnya Akashi memberi kabar atau penjelasan yang lebih detail._

 _Tiba-tiba Kuroko merasa muak. Dia benci kepada Akashi, tapi dia lebih benci kepada dirinya sendiri yang masih peduli kepada Akashi._

 **VII.**

"Aku tahu kau akan tetap datang hari ini, Tetsuya."

Kalimat Akashi terkesan datar bercampur tegang. Ketenangan yang ditunjukkannya beberapa hari yang lalu runtuh sudah.

"Dengar, hari ini kita akan tampil bersama. Aku tahu, kesalahanku begitu besar. Kau mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk bisa memaafkanku. Setelah kita selesai tampil nanti, aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin kau menampilkan yang terbaik."

Kuroko menyimak, memang, tapi dia tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Dia sedang memegang gitar dengan begitu canggung.

Sebelum mereka tampil, Akashi berbisik di telinga Kuroko.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya."

 **VIII.**

"Ibuku meninggal," Akashi berkata pelan. Tidak ada kepedihan dalam suaranya. Hanya tegar.

Akashi dan Kuroko tengah berada di dalam apartemen Kuroko saat ini. Usai tampil memukau, menyanyikan lagu baru yang dulu pernah direncanakan akan menjadi lagu duet pertama. Penonton menyambut lagu mereka dengan ramai. Karena biasanya, acara Singing to Night hanya menampilkan lagu-lagu terkenal yang kemudian di- _cover_.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana hancurnya diriku, Tetsuya. Selama ini, aku terus bernyanyi karena aku ingin membahagiakan ibuku. Aku memang memiliki ayah, tapi kami tidak begitu dekat. Selama seminggu itulah aku buta. Aku kehilangan arah. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus meneruskan mimpiku atau membuangnya. Kau benar, Tetsuya. Aku pernah berpikir untuk berhenti. Aku tidak ingin terus-terusan terbayangi oleh wajah ibuku. Rasanya itu menyakitkan. Yah, kau pasti tahu bagaimana maksudku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti ayahku ke Amerika dan tidak kembali ke Jepang selama tiga tahun lebih."

"Tapi kau kembali," ucap Kuroko lirih. Ini adalah kali pertama dia menanggapi ucapan Akashi. "Sekarang kau kembali," ulangnya lagi.

Akashi tersenyum miris. "Aku memang kembali, tapi tidak sepenuhnya menjadi seorang penyanyi sepertimu. Aku hanya model."

"Kau sudah berhasil, Akashi-kun. Bahkan kau telah melampauiku. Ketua agensiku memujimu setinggi langit."

"Benarkah? Apakah... apakah ini artinya kau memaafkanku, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak," kata Kuroko dengan keras. "Sejak kemarin-kemarin, aku ingin menampar Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun jahat. Akashi-kun pergi begitu saja tanpa pernah memberi kabar."

"Tampar aku, Tetsuya. Aku memang berhak kautampar. Maafkan aku yang pernah menggagalkan mimpi kita berdua."

Kuroko bersiap, hendak menampar pipi kanan Akashi. Namun, sebelum tangan itu mendarat, Kuroko menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Bibirnyalah yang ganti menampar pipi Akashi.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Aku telah berburuk sangka kepadamu. Daripada tanganku yang menamparmu sampai puas, izinkan aku yang ingin melepas semua rinduku hingga puas."

Akashi membiarkan Kuroko menangis dekapannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menyanyi bersamaku lagi, Tetsuya. Kupikir kau akan menolak. Aku memang sengaja meminta kepada panitia Singing to Night untuk mengajakmu. Aku takut kalau aku langsung menemuimu saat aku kembali ke Jepang, kau akan mengusirku."

"Dasar, bodoh. Kau tidak tahu seberapa cemasnya aku, Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko yang masih sesenggukan.

Akashi memeluk Kuroko lebih erat lagi.

"Kalau aku mengajak Tetsuya membuat lagu baru lagi, apakah Tetsuya mau?"

"Akahi-kun masih belum kapok?"

"Kenapa harus begitu? Aku pikir kita bisa rekaman lagi. Lagu kita dulu sudah bagus."

"Itu artinya, yang kedua ini harus lebih bagus."

"Tapi Tetsuya mau, kan?"

"Kenapa Akashi-kun bisa seyakin itu kalau aku mau?"

"Karena ini adalah mimpi kita berdua yang sesungguhnya, Tetsuya."[]

 **Monday—July 2nd, 2018**

 **Note:** Fanfiksi ini adalah request dari Luna Ayame13. Semoga Luna suka. Prompt bisa dilihat di akun FB Jb: Jogag Busang. Terima kasih buat Luna yang sudah memberi prompt ini. Untuk selanjutnya, Jb akan menutup request dulu, karena di bulan Juli Jb akan ada projek menulis selama satu bulan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai di sini : )


End file.
